Lost Girl
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Her parent's dead Ella McCall returns to Beacon hills to stay with her aunt Melissa and cousin Scott. But when Scott gets bitten by a wolf Ella begins to see that nothing is as what it seems in this town. But as the story unravels she will discover things about herself which will open up new worlds for her
1. Arrival

**Hello everyone this is going to be an OC story and it will begin about mid-season 1. I may have stop after a while because I have a lot of things going on but I will remember this story. Also my character will be a supernatural and I'm trying to decide if I want it to be Navajo or Slavic but that's what you all can do. Go to the review and vote if you want my character supernatural power to be Navajo or Slavic Eastern Europe. ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY, But first let me do a disclaimer.**

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

_Angels & Airwaves by Angel Haze_

I was still iffy about coming back there but it was either this or a foster home. My Aunt Melissa McCall and Cousin Scott McCall are my only hope for having a normal life again. When I was four years the first house I lived in burned but my mom and dad kept me and my friends Derek and Laura Hale from going back there and we went our separate ways. She gave them enough money to go somewhere else and never comeback.

We left Beacon Hills and we stayed in Manhattan for a while and that's where I grew up. My dad was enlisted in the army to fight in the war in Iraq. 4 months later I left school and went to my house to find my mom crying on the kitchen table.

"Mom what's wrong" I asked with a confused tone

"Oh sweetie come here" she said as we sat down in the living room

"Your father, your dear father died in Iraq, he was killed in combat while saving another life." She said with red eyes and a sad voice

That's when I broke down I was cried for 2 weeks straight, my dad was my world he always kept us together. He was funny and he loved me and my mom more than anything. We went to his funeral and the man my dad saved was there. He came up to me and he knelt I hugged him as I burst out in tears.

"I am so sorry for your loss" he said while we hugged

As time went by me and my mom broke apart. We got into fights and heated arguments. My dad's death hit everyone hard but it broke her the most. When I was 1 my mom killed herself in her room. They said it was an overdose and that she died moments after. A social worker picked me up and went to the airport to leave New York.

"Ella dear were going to Beacon Hills to give you a new home, you're going to be living with you aunt and cousin now is that ok" the social worker whose name was Cassie

"Yeah that's fine I used to live there anyway" I said as I put my headphones in and put Angel Haze and started to sing

_This for all the moments when your weakness is your cloak_

_And people you love most just beat you to a pulp_

_When you cut open your wrist looking for loving in the slits_

_But find nothing but self hate cause nothing exists_

_See this for all the moments when they don't understand_

_And they ain't where you stand_

_And they can't comprehend_

_They just staring from the outside_

_And then they judging your in, when they_

_Kick you and beat you and hurt you then leave you_

_Laying on the ground like you half of they equal_

_Gladly defeat you then laugh to your face_

_When you feel all alone, when ya so outta place_

_They can't relate to this pain_

_They don't feel how I feel_

_So don't get lost tonight_

_Never let the ignorance cost ya life_

_You can make it, keep ya fingers crossed tonight_

_Put your headphones on and turn off the lights_

_There's angels in the airwaves tonight_

_And I've been running all of my life_

_And I need you to stay, I need you to stay_

_Angels in the airwaves tonight_

I sang until we landed and hopefully my life would go back to being something other than this. As we walked out of the plane I swear I thought I seen a man with burnt skin.

"Oh my god did you see that" I said as I tugged Cassie arm

"See what dear?" Cassie asked

"That…" I pointed to the man but he was gone

"What man Ella who are you talking about?" Cassie asked with a concerened voice.

"Nothing my eyes must be playing tricks on me" I said as we walked towards the cab

But even though he was gone I still think he was there looking at me. He was saying something to me as well but I couldn't hear him. But it wasn't real right?

**Hope you all enjoy this story. Please no flames and I know this was't the longest chapter but it'll get longer so please. Review, Favorite and Follow**

**-TheLastNephalem Out**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Well hello dear readers, I'm super glad that people are actually looking at this story and already followed and favorite it and so you lucky few get a shout out and an applause. Also I want to let you all know about the update. This is going to take place in the beginning of the season. I know, I know I shouldn't have went back on what I said but I think that she needs to be in beacon hills for a while so she this story isn't rushed. Plus with the things' I'm going to do with Ella it would be too short. Sorry again for this long authors note too but anyway onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of teen wolf If I did Kate would've already been dead**

_Chapter 2: Introductions_

After the whole burning man incident me and Cassie got all of my stuff and hailed a cab. As we the cab drove through the town I noticed this is a very small town, really isn't much here but moving from New York to this is an adjustment. Then Cassie started to talk to me which snatched me out of my thoughts.

"So how you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine Cassie and I mean it" I responded

"Alright I just wanted to see how you're managing all of this" Cassie told me.

"It's just, losing my mom was a lot but I think I can manage it but I'm excited to" I said

"About what?" Cassie asked with an eyebrow up

"Meeting my family of course this is the first time I've actually seen them" I said with an enthusiastic tone and it was true. I've never really heard about any of my dad side of the family. I think I've only seen them once but I can't remember when.

"Oh well look at that were here" Cassie said as the cab stopped in front of a nice house. It was decent for only two people living here. We got out of the cab and got all my bags from the trunk. I was going to need to go shopping desperately because most of my clothes were thick expect for the one I had on now. I was currently wearing white and blue roaring tiger sleeveless shirt, with blue denim shorts. I had a nice black cardigan I got for Christmas last year, Nike Blazer mid vintage Liberty's and my flower pendant.

"So are you ready to see them Ella?" Cassie asked as we walked to the porch

"Yeah" I said, I knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She had black hair and a nice smile, she also was in hospital scrubs.

"Oh wow I didn't expect you all to be this early come in, come in" she said we came through and went to the living room. She came back and sat down next to me while Cassie sat on the loveseat.

"Ella my name is Melissa I'm your brother's sister and your Aunt" Melissa said and I hugged her for a while and she hugged back granted she was a little surprised though.

"I thought you had a son" Cassie said

"Oh right I forgot he's in his room I'll get him, he has his friends over and they're doing something I'll be right back" she said as she went up the stairs

"So how do you like her Ella?" Cassie asked

"She's nice I feel well good and it's been a while since I felt like this" I answered and Melissa came back with two boys. One of them were a tall kid with shaggy hair, and the other was skinny with a buzz cut he looked like he was Captain America before the Super Solider Serum.

"Ella this is your cousin Scott and this is his best friend Stiles Stillisnki" Melissa said

"Hey welcome to Beacon Hills Ella" Stiles said and he held out his hand and shake and Scott did the same.

"Well I guess I should be going now since everything is in check, Ella you can call me anytime you want don't be a stranger ok?" Cassie said as she got up.

"Alright Cassie I'll see you later" I said and we both hugged

"Thank You" I whispered into her ear and she just hugged tighter. Then she went out of the door.

"Scott I gotta go to work, can you show Ella to her room and get her bags" Melissa said as she grabbed her keys of the key ring.

"Alright mom" Scott said as he grabbed my bags while Stiles grabbed the others

"Thanks' dear and Ella if you need help with anything Scott's room is next to yours so don't be hesitant, now I got to leave so I can get to work bye." Melissa said as she went out of the door

When we got to the room and they put my stuff down we started to unpack.

"So you're really my cousin?" Scott asked

"Yeah" I answered back

"What's it like?" Stiles asked

"What do you mean Stiles?" I asked back

"In New York you know" he said with a little bit of sarcasm

"Well it's big, there's a lot of things to do around there. I usually took a cab to school because my mom forbid me to go on a subway, but it gets boring for a while and thing's become repetitive usually I all I did was either go to the mall with my friends or play PS3"

"Oh you have PlayStation?" Stiles asked with a hint of excitement

"Yeah it's in that box over there" I said while I pointed to it. Stiles basically jumped towards and opened it to reveal a white PlayStation 3 with games on the bottom of it

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE BEST" Stiles said as he jumped up and down. Seriously does this kid has ADD?

"Stile's always wanted one and been begging his dad to get one to him that's the greatest thing in the world" Scott informed me

"Oh ok well guys can you excuse for a moment I want to change out of these clothes" I said and they said ok. I closed the door and went to the restroom. When I got out of the shower I slipped on a pink Beyoncé sweatshirt, and some black sweat pants. When I came out I heard a familiar noise of yelling and found out that Stiles plugged up my PS3 in my room and started to play God of War 3 with Scott just sitting in the wicker chair

"I cannot believe you have this game" Stiles said as he continued staring at the screen

"I personally thought you would have had something tamer" Scott said amused as Stiles got killed by Poseidon

"DAMMIT" Stiles yelled

"Well God of War is a classic game and I've got one and two for the PS3 digitally remastered" I said as I sat down on the bed

"Well can you help me beat this jerk?" Stiles asked me

"It would be my pleasure" I said snatching the controller from his hand and started to work. After they talked about Beacon Hills and all the things to do which wasn't much, it was a small town and down here instead of football they have Lacrosse which Sties and Scott play. After about 12 I started to fall asleep while Scott passed out in the chair and Stiles on the floor. Yeah this was going to be a good life.

**So hopefully I did well with portraying Scott and Stiles and to give you all a heads up this is 3 months before season one.**

**Also Applause to:**

**crazyweirdwolf9157 **

**hholley **

**killerelephants21**

**These guys have either favorite or follow my Story. I give everyone appreciation if you follow, favorite or even review the story. And I just wanted to let everyone know about my poll which is on my profile you have the power to give a suggestion on what Ella could be. All you have to do is go vote. Thanks for reading this is TheLastNephalem Out**

**PS Polyvore link: **

**Chapter 1:** ** my_supernatual_life_chp/set?id=130654083**

**Chapter2:** ** chapter_outfit/set?id=130654803**


	3. Wolf Moon Part 1

**A/N: So here is the first episode I'm sorry it took me awhile to upload because episode of season 1 weren't on there so I had to surf the internet for it but I found it. But first I want to say thanks for mgaleaz8 and a guest for reviewing the story so now that's out of the way onto the Episode 1 this will be broken up into two parts. The woods and the next day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of teen wolf**

_Wolf Moon_

_Transformation is a process, and as life happens there are tons of ups and downs. It's a journey of discovery - there are moments on mountaintops and moments in deep valleys of despair. – Rick Warren_

It's been three months since I started to live with in Beacon Hills with Scott and Melissa, and I have to say I'm liking it. But tomorrow I start school which means I actually have to get up early in the morning and do stuff. But what I'm doing right now is just playing Infamous 2 while I hear a noise outside. I pause the game and grab a .357 magnum revolver from under the bed and walked out of my room. Scott came out to with a bat

"Stay close and don't go in front of me no matter what" Scott whispered

"Alright" I responded

We slowly went down the stairs and went towards the door onto the porch. We get outside and see that nothing is out there. I let out a breath of release until Stiles appeared from out of nowhere.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" I yelled pointing the gun

"Stiles what the hell are you doing" Scott asked putting the bat at his side

"You two wouldn't answer your phone and why do you have a bat, and Ella why do you have a gun" Stiles asked still upside down

"We thought you were breaking in" I answered sheepishly

"AND YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT ME" he yelled

I shrugged while giving an "I don't know" face. The life I have with these to buffoons.

"Ok well look I know it's late but you gotta here this, my dad just left 20 minutes ago the dispatch just called and are pulling every cop and state police" stiles explained

"For what?" Scott asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" while he finally got off the roof

"A dead body?" I asked

"No a body a water yes a dead body" Stiles said aw there's that trademark sarcasm

"You mean like murdered" Scott said

"Nobody knows yet, but that it was a girl in her twenties" Stiles explained

"Wait hold up if they're finding a body and they already know what it is what are they looking for?" I asked

"That's the best part they only found half of it" Stiles said

"So why tell us this" I asked afraid of the answer

"Because we're going to find it" Stiles answered

"Ok well you all can talk about everything else while I change"

"Ella come on we're not going on the red carpet we're just going to the woods" Stiles said

"Well this girl likes to look nice even if it were going body hunting or ghost hunting" I said while I walked up the stairs. I got out of my pajama's to get in a Captain America shirt, black leggings, a grey rebel hoodie and platform chuck's.

"Alright boys let's go hunting" I said

We all got into the car and drove to the preserve. I can't believe I'm doing this like what sane person goes to find a body who do I look Lara Croft from tomb raider, but what's done is done as we were already in the entrance to the Beacon Hills preserve

"Are we really doing this" Scott asked

"You two are always bicthin that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles said while he patted Scott's back went towards the woods

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott explained

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling activity" Stiles said

"Ay I bet you Scott is going to be first line I feel it" I said with my flashlight

"Well you can always believe, everyone has a dream even it's a pathetically unrealistic one" Stiles said

"Question which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, Stiles stopped

"Huh I never did think about that" he said while continuing to walk

"Are you serious, you drag us to look for half a body and we don't even know which half of it were looking for" I yelled

"And what if what killed the body is still out here" Scott added

"Also something I didn't think about" Stiles said

"Fantastic just freaking fantastic Stiles, if I die I'm going to haunt you" I said pissed off that there is a possibility that we could get killed

"It's comforting you planed this out with your usual attention to detail" Scott said while climbing up a mound

"I know" Stiles said

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should hold the flashlight" Scott said wheezing while trying to get his inhaler ready. Poor kid every time that he has an asthma attack I feel so bad for him, because that's the reason why he stays on the bench during lacrosse. As I got up the hill the boys were on the ground and that's when I see the flashlight's in the distance

"Come on" Stiles said while he ran

"Stiles wait up "Scott said while he took another hit of his inhaler

That's when I we started to run and keep running until I went behind a tree while Stiles bumped into the sheriff

"Hold on this delinquent belongs to me" Papa Stillisnki said

"Dad how are you doing" Stiles while he wiped off the dog slobber from his face

"Do you listen into all my calls" Sheriff asked

"No not the boring ones" Stiles admitted sheepishly

"Alright well where's your usual partners in crime" Sheriff asked and I tensed up was he going to snitch

"Who Scott and El, they're at home he wanted to get a goodnight's sleep for practice while Ella had said she wanted to beat her game it's just me in the woods. Alone." Stiles said

"Scott, Ella you out there" he yelled and I went back to my tree

"Well I'm going to take you back to your car while I talk to you about invasion of privacy" he said while picking Stiles up from the collar

"Scott you there?" I whispered no response

"Guess he ran the other way" I said started to walk towards the entrance but something made me to the forest again and I started to follow it. I kept on walking till I found a stump. But it didn't feel like a stump it felt like a dull light bulb still radiating power but not enough to burn you. I touched and I felt woozy and I passed out.

I was in a house and it was on fire. There were people in it and when I went up to them I figured out this was my old house the Hale house. I tried to get move but every time I did it came closer to me. I was surrounded while I heard the screams of everyone. I started to cry and I saw him again, the burned man he walked towards me and he came right up to me and screamed. I was on my knees and started to feel the flame. But right as the flame was about to touch me I woke up in my bed. It must've been a dream, but then I realized two things A I'm still in the clothes I went out in and B who the hell brought me to my house

**A/N: I'll prob update tomorrow or Sunday because I am going to DCI tomorrow and will be coming back late hoped you enjoyed and remember to Review, Favorite or Follow**

**-LastNephalem Out**

**Outfit Link below and in my profile**

** wolf_moon_part/set?id=130825473**


	4. Wolf Moon Part 2

**A/N: So here's the deal since school has started way too early for my liking I will update as much as I can. Then I have marching band so I need you all to be patient. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, SO ONTO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

_Wolf Moon Part 2_

_Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring – Marilyn Monroe_

So after realizing that today was the first day of school I decided to get ready. I hopped in the shower and washed for a while since I didn't take a shower last night. Today I was going dazzle them, I had on a nice light brown jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, sable colored boots, and my flower necklace. I checked in my brother's room to see if he was there and he was getting dressed like normal

"Scott, you almost ready?" I asked

"El something happened to me" Scott said with a look in his eyes that radiated despair

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how we got separated right, when I tried to find you this wolf bit me" Scott said then immediately he pulled up his shirt to reveal a large bite wound

"Holy shit man, are you alright?"

"Yeah it's fine I'll meet you at school ok but what about you?" He said while grabbing his bags

"What do you mean?"

"When I got home you weren't even here" Scott said

"I got home by myself, I found myself at tis old tree stump but I think I blacked out and the next thing I know I woke up in my room"

"Well alright" he said while heading to get his keys

"Scott I can drive you to school you don't have to ride your bike" I said as I grabbed my keys from the key tree

"It's alright Ella" he said as he shooed me out the door

"Ok, ok just be careful alright" he nodded and I hopped into my dodge challenger and drove off to school

There it was Beacon Hills high, my new school as soon as I got out of the car I grabbed my doctor who backpack. When I got out of the car I seen some guy talking to Scott. I was going to over there when Stiles grabbed me

"What?" I said

"I know what you're thinking and it's not that" Stiles explained

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Look Ella things are different here yeah Scott is your family and all but sometimes you just got to let it go" Stiles said and I huffed

"Fine I won't do anything but if that pretentious even touch one hair on Scott head he's getting it" I said

"I know, I wouldn't mind seeing it" and we both laughed

"What's going on?" Scott asked

"Just saved your sister from beating up Jackson" Stiles said

"You were really about to beat up Jackson?" Scott asked

"I was just going to talk to him" I said as I walked off to the office

When I went down to the office, people were staring at me and I don't know if it was because that I was new or I was looking good. When I got to the office I sat down besides another girl in there

"Hey I'm Ella" I said introducing myself

"Allison, your new here to?" She asked

"Yeah this is my first year of school since I left New York "I explained not trying to go into a lot of detail

"Oh well I just moved here too, my family moves around a lot so they decided that this would be a good place" a man came to us and gave us our schedules and showed us to our first period rooms

"Student's this Allison Argent and Ella McCall please make them welcome"

As soon as I sat down, I seen Scott offering Allison a pen. He was staring at her pretty hard almost in a gaze. I guess he found his first love and I felt a warm feeling come threw me. Class let out and I went with Allison to talk to her when a girl came by.

"That jacket and those boots are killer, where did you get them?" the red head asked

"My mom was buyer in a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison said then she turned to me

"And you?" She said

"Oh well I used to live in New York and during fashion week I did a lot of shopping" I finished and Allison looked at me

"What I'm a shopaholic sue me" I said and she laughed

"And you two are my new best friends" She said and then the guy who talked to Scott earlier Jackson came up behind her and they started to make out like full on

"So this weekend I'm having party"

"A party?" I and Allison both said it at the same time

"Yeah Friday night we think you should come" Jackson said

"Ahh I can't its family night Friday" Allison said

"Yeah I got to get my car looked at on Friday so sorry"

"You sure, everyone's going to be there after the scrimmage" Jackson said oh right there was a lacrosse game Friday. Then both Jackson and his girl laughed

"Allison here people play lacrosse don't worry I didn't know they played it here too" I said rubbing her shoulder

"Football's a joke here and we've won every state championship" Jackson said

"Thanks' to a certain team captain" Lydia said

"We have practice in two minutes, that is if you don't have anything going on" Jackson said

"Well I was going to" Allison started but she was cut off by Lydia

"Perfect come on" Lydia said and I walked with them. I got my jacket from locker and Lydia gasped.

"You really have to let me take you shopping one day" She said

"Alright well let's go" I said and we walked to the field. When we got their Jackson left to go get ready then we sat down on the bleachers.

"Who is that?" Allison asked

"I don't know" Lydia said

"Actually that's my cou- brother Scott" I said

"Really no wonder you two kind of look alike" Allison said

After that the guys lined up and went took their places, Scott was goalie and I made a silent prayer to god hoping he wouldn't mess this up. When the ref blew the whistle Scott started to clutch his head and he got hit with a ball in the head. That seemed to snap him out of it when it was the next guy turn he catches. Holy crap he catched it. Then another guy went up and he catches it again

"He seemed like he's good" Allison said

"Very good" Lydia added

"Yeah I guess practice really does make perfect" I said while Jackson went up in the line. Then he started to charge and he threw the ball and he caught it. Me, Lydia, and Stiles screamed

"WOOHOOO" we all said

"That's my friend!" Stiles yelled

"That's my brother go get 'em Scott!" I yelled then he threw the ball to one of the coaches. When practice was done Scott, Stiles and I went to the woods to look for Scott's inhaler

"I don't know what was" he said as went through a stream god I'm glad I changed my shoes

"It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing, I'm hearing things that shouldn't be heard and smelling things that shouldn't be smelled" Scott said

"Like what?" Stiles said

"Like that mint mojito gum in your pocket and your cinnamon lipstick you have in your jacket"

"That's crazy I don't have no gum in my pocket" Stiles said as he pulled out the gum from his pocket and I pulled out my lipstick weird the top is on tight I didn't even smell it

"So all this started with the bite?" I asked

"What if it's like an infection and all the adrenaline I'm getting is just going to put me in shock" he said

"You know I think I know what this is?" Stiles said

"What is it?" Scott said

"I think it's called Lycanthropy" he said and I sighed

"What's that is that bad?" Scott said did he really not know what that means

"Oh yeah it's the worse only once a month" He said

"Once a month?"

"On the night of the full moon" Stiles said and he made a little wolf howl

"Come on Stiles are you joking there's no such thing as werewolves, there could really be something wrong with him" I said

"I know he's a werewolf things can't get worse than that" he said holding his hands up in defense"

"Obviously I'm kidding"

"Hey this where it was I saw the body here and then heard the howl and dropped it" Scott said

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles said

"Hopefully not does things are 80 bucks" Scott said and out of nowhere a guy in black appeared I guess I'm the only one who seen first so I got the guys attention

"Hey hey, there's somebody here" I said and they both got up

"What are you doing here this private property" the man said

"Sorry man we didn't know were just looking for my brother's inhaler" I said. The man threw Scott inhaler and started to walk off

"Dude don't know you know who that is?" Stiles said

"What a guy?" I asked

"That was Derek Hale his family died in a fire ten years ago" he said

"Guys I'm going to meet up with you later" I said walking off

"Where are you going" Scott said

"I'm just going to walk I'll see you at home Scott. As I walked away my mind began to race was that really Derek? I decided to go back to the house where I grew up and I remembered where it was at. When I see it in with my own eyes I was surprised. The house was burned down but it was still standing, it's usually yellow paled down to a sickly white color. I opened the door and walked through the house.

"I wonder…" I said as I went upstairs to see my room it was still here. Its blue walls gave me so many memories of my family, the people who lived here. Talia my guardian, Laura the protective sister, Peter the funny uncle, and then there was Derek. When I was little whenever I was with him he always made me feel safe. As I was still reminiscing words took me back to reality.

"What are you doing in my house?" Derek asked

"This was my house to once before I left" I said sitting on the old bed

"Wait you lived here, who are you?" Derek asked

"Do you really not remember me Derek" as I went up to him then a look of happiness came from

"Ella oh my god it's you" Derek said with a gasp

"Yeah I'm all grown up now" I said with a smile and we went down to the burnt living room.

"Where's your parent's Ella?"

"My parents, my parents are dead" I said with a tear rolling down my cheek as I wiped it off.

"I'm sorry but you should get going do you need a ride?" Derek asked me

"Yeah I left the dame at home" I said

"The dame?" he said with an eyebrow quirked

"Yeah that's what I call my car" I said as I opened the door to his black car. After driving for a good thirty minutes I was home I got out of the car and Derek rolled down the window

"Hey Ella stay safe alright thing's changed alright" he said as he drove off. I checked on Scott to see if he was asleep and he was then I took my shower and went to bed.

The next day was the day of the scrimmage and I got dressed since it was a little chilly today. When I got done I had on a long tan jacket, jeans and a tardis shirt. It was big day because Scott actually was going to play today. I drove to the school and when I got to the field Lydia flagged me too their seat. When getting their Scott caught a ball confused what to do with it he started to run but Jackson charged him

"Scott you okay!?" I yelled and he gave me a thumbs up

"Oh thank god" I said to myself

They went to get started again and Scott got the ball again. He went started doing sidesteps, fade way's, hell he even flipped over three people and scored a point. People started to cheer I was proud of my brother yelled

"GO SCOTT!" I yelled

"McCall you made first line" when I heard that I was 1 to 100 in under a minute. He did it he actually made first line.

"Lydia I might be going to that party"

"Cool well it starts at 10:00 and look good ok" She said

"Oh you know I will" I said as I hopped in the car. I went home and got out an outfit I hadn't wore yet when I got out of the shower mom was waiting on my bed.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked

"Just telling you the same thing I told Scott, have fun but not too much fun if you know what I mean" Mom said

"Oh my god no were just going to a party everything is going to be alright" I said

"Ok just be careful alright" Mom

"Alright" I said

When we got out. I decided drive with Scott since mom so generously let him use the car. I had my hair curled and I'm boots on. When we got to the party it was already going. Scott didn't even know what to do so I helped him

"Well what are you waiting for go find Allison you big lug" I said and he walked off. I danced with a couple of guys and went to find Scott and Allison. I found Allison but not Scott

"Allison where's Scott?" I asked

"I don't know he just up and left, did I messed up maybe because I was too sudden this all so new to me" She said

"Allison calm down this is all new to Scott to so I'm going to see if someone can give you ride alright" I said and she smiled faded

"Oh crap I'm about to be late" She yelled

"Don't worry I can give you a ride" Derek said

"Hey Derek what are you doing here?" I asked

"Scott sent me down here to pick up you and Allison to go home, he also said he's sorry for leaving but something came up" he said

"Alright well let's go" Allison and we all got into the car. When we got in he dropped off Allison first and then me. When I got home Scott wasn't in his bedroom. I can't believe he just left me and lied to me I was going to talk to him tomorrow.

**A/N: Outfit links in my profile check em out see ya LastNephalem out**


	5. Second Chance At First Line

**Sorry for all this wait. I've been having power outages and computer problems please forgive my poor luck. Most of my stories will be updated today or tomorrow. But anyways onto the story**

_Everything that irritates us about others can lead us to an understanding of ourselves- Carl Jung_

I was in the forest again, the dream keeps on repeating itself I'm walking towards the stump and when I'm about to touch it a man's voice starts to talk in my head.

"_Who are you child?" _the voice said

"Where am I?" I ask back

"_You are in my realm, until the time comes I will be waiting for you little curiosity" _Says the voice and that's when I wake up.

I'm in my room and I try to think what's happening to me. What does he mean "when the time comes"? I can only wonder plus it's almost time for school so I put on some clothes and start my drive to school. That's when I see Scott taking books out of his locker

"Hey El-"Scott attempted to say after I slapped him

"That's for leaving me at the party last night" I said fuming with anger I was still pissed. If it wasn't for Derek I probably had to walk home

"Listen I'm sorry Ella for leaving you and Allison it's just things happened last night"

"What do you mean things happened, what's going on?" I ask

"When I was at the party I started to feel something, I ran into the woods and I was almost killed by hunters which one of them is Allison's dad"

"Wow well what about Allison did she know?" I asked

"I don't think so but I gotta get to practice"

"Alright I see you out at the field" I say before going to the field

When I got down there all lined up Jackson was guarding and he was taking them out one by one. Then it was Scott's turn he began to run after him but he was tackled to the ground by him and I winced a little. Coach went up to him and Scott's eyes started to glow yellow.

"MCCALL GOING TO DO IT AGAIN" Coach yells and Scott gets back in line he starts up again like a bull and he plows Jackson into the ground with so much force you could feel the vibrations in the bleachers. Jackson grabs his arm and Scott grabs his head and falls to the ground.

"SCOTT" I said while I grab my bag and run towards the field I see Stiles run toward him as well

"I can't control it Stiles it's happening"

"Are you serious now, get up get up Ella help me" Stiles said

"What's happening to him?" I say while getting his other arm under my shoulder and running to the locker room

"Scott you gotta calm down" I said he raises his head

"GET AWAY FROM ME" his eyes are glowing yellow and barring fangs

"Oh my god" I said while me and Stiles start to back up he starts to chase and we run for our lives

"Scott please you don't want to do this" I say while backing up to the wall but he keeps coming forward

"Scott stop" he gets into a charging stance and he starts to run towards

"SCOTT STOP" When I say that I feel a power surging through me when I say these words and he stops

"Stiles, Ella what happened?" Scott asks

"Well you tried to kill us, and when I yelled you stop" I said summarizing my near death experience

"Scott you can't play Saturday" Stiles said

"But I'm in first line" Scott says pleading

"Not anymore" Stiles said

After that we go home and I start to play my game, but I turn it off when I don't feel like it. I hear Mom talking to Scott, and then Stiles start to call us via video chat

"So what you find out?" I ask

"Well it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder" Stiles says while putting away his gun

"Because of me?" Scott ask

"No it's because he's a tool" Stiles says

"Well is he going to play" I ask

"They don't know now they're counting on you for Saturday" Stiles says and Scott sighs. Then Stiles starts looking strangely at us

"What?" I ask

He looks up and begins to type "it looks like" but he freezes

"It looks like what?" Scott asks

He comes back on and the screen says "someone is behind you guys"

"What" I say in a whispered voice

I click to enlarge our screen and I see what he was talking about and there is somebody in my room. Derek grabs him from behind and forces him to a wall, I grab my gun from underneath my pillow aiming it at him

"I seen you at the field!" he yells

"What are you talking about!?" Scott says

"Derek let him go or I'll shoot" I said

"You shifted in front of them, if they find about you they'll find about me about all of us"

"I swear they didn't see anything" Scott said

"DEREK STOP" I yelled

"They aren't because if you try to play in that game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself" Derek says ad he lets go of him and goes out of the window

"Lock the windows now" I ask

The next day Scott comes back and talks to Allison.

"Hey Allison" I say

"Hey Ella I just wanted to let Scott know that I'm going to see him play tomorrow and after that we're all going out" Allison says

"You are?" Scott asks

"Yeah you me, Lydia and Jackson, oh you too Ella also tell Stiles he can come too anyways see you at lunch" Allison said leaving Scott awestricken. We got to math and I was called to do a problem on the board with Lydia

"So I heard a rumor your brother isn't playing tomorrow" Lydia says

"That rumor might be true" I admitted

"Well he's going to, since he brutally injured my boyfriend by running into him" She said

"Honey in due all respect Jackson brutally injured himself by running into him" I say

"Your brother is going to because I date the loser off the lacrosse team" Lydia says

"Lydia I really want to play but he won't" I said almost finishing my problem

"Well tell him that if he doesn't I'm going to introduce Allison to all the cute guys" she says while finishing her problem as I do mine. I see Scott who's clearly angry running towards

"Scott where are you going?" I ask

"I'm going over Derek's and find out what he did to Allison?"

"What do you mean he did nothing" I said

"How do you know?" Scott says back

"Because I was in the car when she drove him" I said

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME"

"Scott calm down" I said but he got on his bike and went away. I have to get him to calm down he's not thinking straight as I start my car and drove to Derek's. When I got there he was walking towards Derek

"STAY AWAY FROM HER SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING"

"Oh yeah what if she does, just because your buddy Stiles looked werewolves on google you think you know everything?"

"Think about what happens you get angry on the field and you start to shift, your mom, your friends, everyone will know the truth" He says while he rips Scott's lacrosse net

"Everything falls apart" He says

We go to the hospital to find out who the body is. We get back to the forest and the boys start to dig up the body.

"You could've helped us" Stiles said

"No what do I look like digging up a body" I said

"Well what happens if he finds us?" Scott says

"Well we all run in opposite direction of each other and whoever he catches first sorry about your luck" Stiles said

"That is a terrible plan" I say then their shovels hit something and they find bag

"Jesus why did he have to tie this thing in a million knots" Stiles said while he unties the last knot and finds a wolf body and I jumped back and screamed

"I thought you said you smelled blood"

"I did I didn't know it was any different"

"Did you see that plant?"

"No what is it?" I ask  
"Wolfsbane" as he pulls up the plant

Later we found out that the Wolfsbane tripped a spell and it the wolf turned into a girl. When we told the police they arrested him on accounts of murder

"I still don't believe that he killed that girl" I say to Scott

"Really?" He says

"Yeah haven't you heard innocent until proven guilty, I don't know how but that girl I feel like I knew her" I say

"How? Was it because you lived here"

"I don't know"

Then we see Stiles going into the car with Derek. He was in there for a couple of minutes but got dragged put by Sheriff, and then I decided to leave the house and go home, I started to get ready for the game and put on my outfit for the night. When I drive out I see Allison and Lydia in the stands and I walk towards them and we watch the game. I didn't get to see what happened but when Jackson scored Lydia pulled up a huge sign saying we love Jackson.

"Which one is Scott again" Mr. Argent said

"Number 11" I say

"I hope he's okay" Allison said

"He's going to be fine a little help Allison, Ella?" Lydia said and I reluctantly hold it up and Scott looks at us and his eyes starts to glow again. The referee blows his whistle and Scott immediately goes into game mode. He does some Assassin's Creed move on a guy to catch the ball and he scores.

"GO SCOTT" I scream and everyone cheered for him. He starts again and the other guy pass the ball to Scott. He scores but he starting to wolf out and I pray he snaps out of it and he makes the net. When we get done everyone runs out and cheers. I try to find Scott and I see Allison following him. I don't follow because maybe something might happen I don't want to see. I see Stiles and we run to the locker room and we find Allison making out with him

"Stiles, Ella" I said

"I kissed her" Scott said

"We saw" Stiles said

"She kissed me" Scott said

"We saw that too" I Said

"Scott I need to tell you Derek's out of jail and the body is Laura Hale's" Stiles said

"Are you serious" Scott said

"Laura she's dead?" I asked

"Yeah well we should go" Stiles said

I can't believe it that she's dead but another question comes to me. What killed Laura Hale?

**Remember to follow, favorite and Review LastNephalem out**

**Also stay tuned for the other chapter of my supernatural Life because it'll come out later today. Outfit links is in my profile**


	6. Pack Mentality

**A/N: Just wanted so say sorry about the delay. Had troubles uploading and finding the sight that plays season 1 but anyway here it is **

_Chapter 5: Pack Mentality_

_You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else- Albert Einstein_

After 20 minutes of being in math I was already tired, today I've been feeling tired. I asked my teacher to go use the restroom and left instantly. When I got down there I seen two guys and a girl standing

"No please don't I didn't do anything to please" the girl was begging for her life as if she was going to get killed

"You're going to do what we say" this guy was threating someone

"And you're not going tell anyone you got that" The other one said ok it's time I stepped in. I made sure to click my heels so they knew I was coming and both of the boys turned around

"What are you guys doing?" I ask trying to see if they done anything to the poor girl and she was huddled in a corner crying

"None of your business bitch now leave" Big ugly said. I twitched when he said that but I still remained calm

"Oh it is my business hey are you okay-"as I was about to finish my sentence the tall ugly one pushed me

"He said it was none of your business bitch" and then I lost it when the tall guy tried to put his hand on me I grabbed his arm and twisted around his back to the point of almost breaking it

"AAAHHH PLEASE STOP MIKEY HELP" Tall Ugly said but as the big one tried to help his friend I pushed tall guy into a locker and round housed Big Ugly e tried to get back up but I put my heel to his throat

I breathed deeply as I got my most menacing voice ready the one where you talk calm but angry at the same time "You know I don't like bullying it really is a horrible thing that is going around now I'm going to let you off with a warning you piece of shit, don't you or your lackey come near her again or I will punch you so hard that even your mother wouldn't recognize you now leave" He nodded and he and his friend ran away

I walked towards the girl who was standing up now "Hey are you okay those guys didn't do anything to?" I ask her

"They were going to beat me up why did you help me?" I was stunned

"Because you were in trouble plus I can't stand the thought of someone being bullied it's not right" I say to her while she grabbed her backpack

"Thank you ummmm"

"Ella McCall and you?" I ask

"Erica, Erica Reyes I'm usually alone but we should hang out"

"Alright well see you around" I walked back off to class. When I got back the bel rang and it was time to leave. As I was walking through the halls everyone was talking about how two guys were beaten up during first. I silently laughed and was going to tell Scott and Stiles later in chemistry.

After sitting in my chair I began to talk "So how is everyone?"

"Horrible" Scott answers

"Why?" I ask back

"Scott had a dream about killing Allison on the bus" Stiles explained

"Oh well it was a dream because she's alive and well" I say

"But didn't you see the bus I could've killed the driver that blood could be mines" Scott says

"Listen Scott you didn't kill him because you didn't leave the house last night I heard some noises in your room but you never left" I tell him that and it calms him down a little bit

"And it could've been animal blood so don't worry about it" Stiles adds

"Mr. Stillisnki if that's your idea of a hushed whisper then your gladly mistaken I think a little separation from you and would do you nicely hmm?" Mr. Harris the douche said

"Nooo" Stiles whimpered but I was futile and they both moved

"Hey I think they found something" my friend Maya says and we all rush to the windows. There's a dead body on the pulley

"It's not a rabbit" Scott says as we were watching the guy came up screamed

"AAAHHHHH" everyone backs up from the windows

"Well that's good he's not dead" I say

"Ella, Stiles I did that" Scott says with a shocking face. When we got done with the horrorfest it was time for lunch

"The dreams aren't memories" Stiles said to Scott pushing me out of the way

"It wasn't a dream, ok something happened and I can't remember what"

"Well what makes you think that Derek has all the answers?"

"Well he is the only werewolf that we know that hasn't killed us and a little nice at times" I offered to the conversation

"Because during the full moon he was in total control, I was running in the middle of the night attacking some guy"

"Scott you don't know that" I say

"But I don't not know it" Scott says back

"I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel" What the hell? I thought

"Umm no your not canceling see you just can't cancel your entire life we'll figure it out" Just as we said that Lydia comes and sit at the table

"Figure what out?" She asks. Stiles looks like he's about to faint

"Ummm ah" He struggles to get out words

"Homework yeah homework they're struggling" I say. Stiles leans over to Scott

"Why is she sitting with us?" He asks and Scott mouth's I don't know. Soon everyone starts to come over Allison, Danny, Kiara, and some dude. Jackson walks over and demand that he gets up

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" The kid asks

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot" After that the gets up in shame and leaves

"So I hear that it was some type of cougar" Danny said

"I heard mountain lion"

"They're the same thing" I explain and Jackson looks over me and gives a confused look

"Who cares and it's probably some homeless twinker who's going to die anyway" He states wow harsh man

"Actually I just found out who it is" Stiles chimed in and we look at his phone which says that the victim survived the attack

"I know this guy" Scott says

"You do?" Kiara says

"Yeah when I used to take the bus he was the bus driver" Me and Stiles both stare at him

"Can we talk about more exciting please?" Lydia asked we all looked at her

"Allison didn't you say that you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow?"

"Well we were thinking on what we were going to do" Allison explains

"Well I'm not sitting home watching lacrosse tapes so if the four of us are hanging out were doing something fun"

"Hanging out like the four of us like do you want to hang out with them"

"Girl he's a damn idiot" Kiara whispers

"Yeah I know" I admitted sheepishly

"Yeah I guess that sounds fun" Allison says

"You know what else sounds fun, stabbing myself with this fork" Jackson replies wow killjoy much. Suddenly Lydia gasps

"How about bowling you love bowling" Lydia suggests

"Yeah with actual competition" He replies

"How do you know were not actual competition you can bowl right?" Allison asks

"Sort off" Scott says

"Is it sort off or is it yes" Jackson says as he glares at Scott

"You know what I am a great bowler" Scott answers while I mentally face palm myself

**Hallway**

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles said I didn't know because I never seen him bowl plus I don't like bowling alleys they're creepy

"I know Im such an idiot" He yells

"Ohh Scott your not an idiot you just have a little bad thinking" I say

"Not helping Ella" Scott says and I put my hands up

"It was like watching a train from the group date to that phrase"

"Hang out?" Me and Scott say at the same time

"Yes you don't hang out with hot girls it's like once your hanging out you might just be her gay bestfriend so you and Danny can start hang out" Stiles says

"Oh really so does that make you gay Stiles?"

"No it ah shut up" Stiles remarked and I snicker

"How is this happening to me I is either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott says

"I don't think Danny likes me to that much" Stiles say

"Or I meet the hottest girl who im either dating or hanging out with" He says

"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line and the Team Captain wants to destroy and now I'm late for work" He finishes and walks off

"Wait Scott am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asks

"If it makes you feel any better than yes" I say before walking off. After school was over I decided that I wanted to go to the forest again and find that stump. I make my way to the preserve, walking a couple of miles through the forest I try to find it again, while looking at the path I felt something pull me towards something. After a couples of minutes I see it again the stump that gives a dull radiating energy.

"You're here again?" The man ask me

"Ok dude who are you do you like live out here" I ask the man who looks homeless dressing in rags and looked very old

"Well I do live out here dude so I'm going to ask you again why are you here?"

"I don't really know I just felt a pulling sensation to come here" I said as Iooked at him

"Hmm that's curious"

"What's so curious?" I was getting a little creeped out it was very eerie out here and that thing that killed Laura might still be here

"Don't worry child all will be revealed in time just have a nice time at the formal" As he walked deeper into the woods

"Wait what you mean by…." As I tried to follow him he simply vanished. I must be hallucinating or something, walking back towards the preserve I go back to to the Hale house but see Scott going to the Hale house through the woods. I shrug it off dismissing it as another hallucination. When he leaves I go up to Derek

"What did you tell him Derek?" I ask

"That I'll help him out he going to need especially since he thinks he killed someone" Derek explains

"Oh so where is he going now?" I ask again

"To the bus compound and trigger any memories"

"Alright well can you drive me home I basically walked down here"

"Why?" He asks

"No reason just wanted to walk" I don't want to tell him about my encounter with the dissapering hobo

"Alright come on and get in but I have to get some gas first kay?"

"Yay let's go" I climb in to the passanger seat and we drive to the gas station. After getting I get out

"I'm gonna get some stuff be right back" He gives me a nod and I head into the store. I go through the isles and get me a Hershey cookies and cream bar so Jalapenos Chetoos and a bottle Brisk sweet tea. The clerk rings me up and when I come out I see Derek being surrounded by some guys and Allison's dad.

"Nice ride but black cars are really hard to keep clean" Mr. Argent says

"I would definetly suggest you take of your car. You see I'm like that when it comes to my family something you don't have much of these days do you?" I see Derek clenching his fist and I run up to them

"Derek calm down" I say

"Ella what are you doing here?" He asks me I think of a quick lie

"Um my car is in the shop so my Derek is driving me home" I say

"Alright well I'll be seeing you then" Mr. Argent says

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek says. Argent stops and turns around

"Check the man's oil" Argent says and the guy butts one of his windows open. I jumped a little Derek notices and starts to clench his fists again

"You alright Ella?" Derek asks me

"Yeah I'm good I just didn't expect that is your car fine like I can give you some money for repairs"

"It's good besides I like the windows down" We both chuckle after that pun and get in the car. He drives takes me home and I tell him goodbye, I give him my Hershey bar

"Looks like you need this more than me" I offer it and he takes it back

"Thanks Ella and take care" He drives off and I unlock the door. The lights aren't on so I take it that Scott isn't back from his group date. I walk towards my room and see that his window is still open. Going back I see that something climbed through so I grabbed the bat and start to hit

"AAAHHHH"

"STOP ELLA STOP" Stiles yells

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here" I ask a little pissed

"What am I doing do you even play baseball?" He retaliates. The lights come on and Scott walk through the door

"Why does he use the windows Scott?" I ask

"Because we keep the front doors locked"

"So my dad left the hospital a couple of minutes ago and he succumbed to his wounds?"

"So do you really mean-"

"Scott he's dead" Stiles answer. He gets up and runs out of the room and onto his bike

"Scott!" I yell but he isn't stopping I get into the car and follow him to Derek's house. Well this isn't going to end well

"DEREK I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, and I know what you did. Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him" He answers blankly

"Did your sister die?" Scott asks

"I came here looking for my sister"

"You found her and-" He says

"I found her in pieces! And used as bait to catch me"

"I think you killed them both and I'm ging to tell starting with the sheriff"

"Scott do you really think he killed her brother killing sister that's evil" I said as we walked up the stairs but Derek came out of the shadows and wrestled him down the stairs

"Derek no!" I yell but Scott already pushes him through a decaying wall. I run down the stairs and see too wolves going at it. It's to the point where there are seriously trying to kill each other

"DEREK, SCOTT STOP IT NOW" I yell and they both look at me and unshift

"I didn't kill him neither of us did"

"This is all of your fault you're the one who bit me!" Scott yells angrily

"No I'm not"

"What!

"I'm not the one who bit you" He says, Scott goes into a trance

"There's another"

"Are you kidding me" I say

"It's an alpha the most dangerous of our kind, more animal then human. We are betas my sister came looking for him and now I'm trying to find him but I don't think I can't find him qithout you" Derek explains

"Why me?" He asks

"Necause you're the one he bit, you're apart of his pack, you're the one he wants" As the daunting realization comes to life we now know what really going on.

**Link to Elena's outfit in my profile**


	7. Magic Bullet

_Chapter 7: Magic Bullet_

_Fear can be good when you're walking past an alley at night or when you need to check the locks on your doors before you go to bed, but it's not good when you have a goal and you're fearful of obstacles. We often get trapped by our fears, but anyone who has had success has failed before-Queen Latifah_

When I heard the gun shots I thought that I was just hearing things so I just went back under my covers to go back asleep. But then I heard the wolf howl and that's what really caught my attention. I slipped on sweatpants and a shirt and made my way out of the door. When I walked the door I seen Scott coming out to, we both went towards the place where he heard the gun shot. I look over too see Mr. Argent asnd some women talking

"Scott what are they saying?" I ask

"They're talking about how in 48 hours the bullet will kill the wolf" He replies back

"Alright well they're leaving so we should get back home before mom flips that we left at 1 o'clock in the morning" I said as we started to walk back home

Next morning I slipped on my clothes and went to school. I saw Erica walking towards the door and she waved at me. We've actually been getting together so we're becoming good friends. All she wanted was some friends and I was going to be one of them. The problem is that she's just shy because of her epilepsy and that's why she was being bullied so I've been helping her out trying to break her out of her shell.

After going through biology I see Scott and Stiles. I take my seat in the front and get too work. is giving us the test we took a couple of days ago.

"A+ as always Ella" He gives me the test and I examine it thank god for my smarts.

"I DON'T KNOW" I turn around to see that Scott and Stiles with looked a little annoyed. Going back to my own business I try to think about last night. Was that the alpha that got shot and why was it so close? The bell rings and I go I leave for 2nd period. The day went a little slow only thing that was lively was that I was about to punch Mr. Harris in the face because graded my test wrong and wouldn't re grade it. So after that I did feel a little pissed and left straight after. When I came out of the room I was in the school but it was night. I heard a scream as I walked through the hall and seen the alpha with a blood on his mouth. I ran back but he was faster. As I tried to go through the doors the Alpha charged at me and-

"Ella!" I looked up and see Kiara

"Ella you alright you don't look so good" Kiara says as she rubbed my shoulder

"Yeah I'm alright just thinking" I walked out of the school and too my car. I hear honking and I turn to see Derek holding out his hand and Stiles looking shocked at him. Running towards Derek he looked pale and then he fell.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"I was shot" Derek said as he manages to get out the words

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked. Werewolves could heal at alarming rate so why wouldn't he be?

"Because it was a different kind of bullet" Derek struggled to say

"Whoa whoa was it a silver bullet" Stiles said. Of course he would think that

"No you idiot"

"Wait wait that's what she meant when she said 48 hours"

"Wait what who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you" I said. His start to glow blue and the people trying to leave are starting to get restless

"Stop that!" Scott yells

"It's not I can't" He says

"Derek get up" Scott tells him and we help him get into Stiles jeep. I hop into the back

"I need you to find out what type of bullet they used" Derek says

"How am I supposed to that?" Scott asks

"Because she's an Argent she's with them" He says

"Why should I even help you?" Scott asks to Derek

"Because you need me" Derek says. Scott looks back and I turn around and see Alison walking up

"Fine I'll try Stiles get him out of here" Scott says

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles says

"Stiles drive now!" I yell and we pull off out of the parking lot. I swear I should stop driving my car all I'm doing is leaving it here. When we got on the road Stiles texted him and got that Scott hasn't found it yet.

"Ay try not to bleed out on my seats ok" Stiles yelled annoyed

"Stiles he's dying how can he not be bleeding we need to get you somewhere"

"Anyways were almost out there" Stiles said

"What do you mean?" Derek asked

"To your house" He replies

"Not there not when I can't protect myself" Derek says and Stiles pulls over making me slide to the door.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet hmm. Are you dying!?" Stiles yelled

"Not yet I have a last resort" Derek replies

"And what might this last resort be?" I ask. Derek pulls up his sleeve and shows us the bullet wound

"Oh that's just" I feel a little sick looking at it because there's a big hole in his arm and he's still bleeding

"Is that contagious you should probably just get out" Stiles said

"Stiles! Bullet wounds aren't contagious" I yell as he holds up his hands

"Start the car. Now." Derek tells Stiles

"You know I don't think you have the right to barking orders with the way you look. In fact I think if I wanted to I can probably drag your little werewolf ass out and put you on the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles replies

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Derek says back

"I think that should give you some motivation to drive Stiles" I tell Stiles. He starts the car and we begin to drive again but with no destination since we can't take him to our house or his house. It starts to get dark so Stiles decides to check on Scott and see if he got the bullet yet. He puts on speaker so we can all hear

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked

"I don't know anywhere" Scott says back

"Scott he's not looking good and I think the 48 hours are almost up" I tell him. Derek over the day has gotten more paler than he was at the school

"By the way he's starting to smell" Stiles adds

"Like what?" Scott asks back

"Like death" He replies back ghastly

"Ugh take him to the animal clinic" Scott replies

"Scott I don't think taking a dying man to your workplace would be good with your boss" I tell him

"He's gone by now there's a spare key in the dumpster use that to unlock the front door"

"Did you find the bullet?" Derek asked

"How am I supposed to find one bullet they have a million in here! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns" Scott replies

"If you don't find it I'm dead" Derek tells him

"I'm starting to think that might not be a bad thing" Scott says

"Scott think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time your either going to kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive you need me. Find the bullet." And Derek hangs up on him.

We head to the clinic and I go get the key from the dumpster. We get to the area and we try to find something that can stop the bullet's effect. Derek examines the arm it's veins are black and it's starting to swell up

"You know some echanesia and good night's sleep can't take care of" Stiles says sheepishly

"When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me" Derek says and he starting to have trouble breathing

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked

"Stiles not the time nor the place. Derek is there anything in here that can like postpone infection from spreading?" I ask while checking the medicine cabinets

"If Scott dosen't get here in time we might have to use that last resort" Derek says

"Which is?" Stiles asked. He turns around and shows us the bonesaw

"You're going to cut off my arm" He says

"Wait what that's your last resort to cut off your arm?!" I yell

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks Derek

"It'll heal if it works" Derek says as he ties the a knot on his arm to cut off circulation

"I don't think I'm okay with this" Stiles says

"Why not?" Derek asks

"Well the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles says

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped of arm" Stiles yells

"Fine Ella you do it" Derek says

"Me! Why do I have to do it?" I ask

"Because you play games like this I seen you play fallout new vegas and you laugh when the guy you get a headshot on blows up his head"

"But that's different Stiles this is real life" I counter but they both look at me

"Alright I'll do it" He leans over and barfs up black goo

"Oh god that's disgusting" I say

"It's my body trying to heal itself" I take the bone saw and place it on Derek arm.

"Ok here we go" I close my until hear someone

"Stiles, Ella what the hell are you doing?" Scott asks

"Oh my god thank you just prevented so many therapist treatments" I run up to him and hug him

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. He pulls out the bullet and Derek grabs it

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"I'm gonna-" Derek passes out and drops the bullet. It rolls under and falls into the drain and the Scott tries to grab it. I rin over to Derek and try to wake him up

"Derek wake the hell up!" I say

"Scott what are we going to do?" Stiles asks

"I can't reach it" Scott tells us

"He's not waking up, I think he's dying I think he's dead" Stiles says back

"Just hold on" Scott yells

"I got it I got it" He says

"I'm sorry about this Derek" I raise hand backhand Derek which wakes him up startled

"Give it to me" He says. We help him up off the floor and balance him on the table. He grabs the bullet and he opens it. He lights the powder on fire which starts to spark up. Derek grabs the power and thrust it into the wound. He falls to the ground and groans

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yells but it works. The black veins go away and his arm heals

"That was awesome!" Stiles yells and both me and Scott gives him a WTF look. He gets up

"Are you okay?" Scott asks

"Well the agonizing pain isn't helping" He says back oh yeah he's okay

"Well I guess the use off sarcasm is a nod for okay" Stiles said and Derek gives him a death glare

"Ok we saved your life and now your going to leave us alone. You got that? And If you don't im gonna go to Allison's dad and tell him everything" I look at him

"Scott he's the only thing that can help us with this and your making him leave?!"I yell

"You think you can trust them?" Derek asks

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" He adds

"I can show you how exactly they are. You and El can come with me" We both go get my car and we drive to the Beacon Crossings Home.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asks. We don't get a reply and we keep walking. We go through the place and go through the room

"Who is that?" Scott asks

"Oh my god it's Peter" I tell him. Peter was Derek's uncle and was like a second father for me. When my dad was deployed he always took care of me hence the reason of staying with the Hale's so much.

"Is he like you a werewolf?" Scott asks

"He was but now he's barley even human. Six years ago when me and my sister was at school our house caught on fire. 11 people were trapped inside, he was the only survivor. Ella's mom saved us and took us away from Beacon Hills

"What makes you so sure that they started the fire?" Scott asks

"Because they were the only ones who knew about us"

"Then they had a reason"

"Like what you tell me what justifies this" Derek pulls around Peter and reaveals his burnt face.

"They say they only killed wolves and only with proof. But there were people in there that were perfectly normal in that fire. Ella would've been killed if she wasn't out with her mother at the time" Derek said and I remember pictures of it coming back. But I never seen the fire then I had realization. That dream about the burning house wasn't just a dream it was the Hale House fire.

"This what they do and it's what Allison will do" Derek says

"What are you doing here, how did you even get in here?" The nurse asks

"We were just leaving" We left the hospitsal. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something off about Peter. When I was in the room I felt a malevolent force of anger just building up. I took my mind off and didn't put another thought on it.

**A/N: Applause to Kghart, PosinPen19, NinjaxGirlX1989, and DoryFairmoon who followed and or favorite the story. You guys are the best**


	8. The Tell

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light- Plato_

_Chapter 7: The Tell_

Even though it was a Wednesday I was bored, I had finish all my homework and had beaten most of my games so I decided I was going to have a movie night. Driving my car to the Blockbuster I seen Lydia's car and wave to Lydia she waves back and I head into the store and see Jackson.

"Hey Jackson" I say and he turns around giving a smile

"Oh hey Ella what's up?" He asks

"Oh looking for a movie to watch what about you? Is Lydia trying to watch the notebook again?" He nods

"Yeah she never wants to watch a different movie but I can't find it anywhere" Jackson says

"Hello can somebody help us over here?" I turn around look at the cashier desk and no was there. There was also a loose light and the ladder just there

"Where's the clerk?" He asks and I give him a shrug.

"Is there anybody working here" Jackson yells but still no reply and the phone is still ringing. We start to walk around until we see that one of the aisle's there was a pair shoes. Walking towards it slowly we find the clerk dead with his neck slashed open

"Holy shit" I say we both back up and then the lights get knocked out. When I turn around I hear a low growl and see the Alpha looking straight at us. Looking at its face I see that Derek's description of it is not even all of it. Yes it was more animal then human but this thing was huge. It looked at me with its blood red eyes and I push Jackson into the aisle out of its sight. He turns slowly to look for it and turns quickly back around

"What are we going to do?" I ask terrified

"I don't know are best bet is just staying here and try to make our way to the door" Jackson says and I give him a nod. But then we hear a tumbling noise and all of shelves start to fall down. Jackson pushes me out of the way while he gets trapped under it. I try pulling him out but he's too heavy. I stop when I hear the Alpha right behind me, I literally hold my breath until it claws are on my neck. Is he examining me? I don't know but in an instant he jumps out of the window and out to the road. We both hear Lydia's scream

"Lydia call 911!" I yell. Shortly after the EMP'S and the police arrive at the video store. The paramedics got Jackson out and asked us if we were hurt anyway. We could've left but the paramedics wouldn't let us leave. Jackson was getting angrier the more he was here.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson demanded from Sheriff Stillinski

"Look the EMT's said you hit your head pretty hard and they just want to make sure you or Ella don't have a concussion" Sheriff explained

"What part of I'm fine are you having problems grasping I want to go home" Jackson said

"And I understand that-"Sheriff was saying but got cut off by Jackson

"No you don't understand because its hard concept for minimum wage rent a cop like you to understand. Now I want go home!" Jackson yelled and I was with his bull

"Jackson calm the hell down! We're going to leave in a minute but with your constant bitchin the paramedics can't do they're test and let us go! So please SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both of the men stared at me in shock of what I said

"Oh wow is that a dead body?" I turn over to see Stiles out of the police car and Sheriff Stillinski giving him a death stare

"Alright everyone back up" The sheriff said. I look up and see Scott and Derek staring down at us. Giving them a look on why they're here they both walk off.

"Assholes" I muttered. They let me go and went home straight to the shower. All I could think of is why didn't the Alpha kill us? Were we special to him or something? I try to shrug it off but the intense fear I had in that moment was too much. After all that I was too tired to check on Scott and just went to bed. Getting up that morning I decided to be cute today. A plain white shirt, some black jeans, converse heels, and a cute College camo military jacket I got a while back. When I headed out of my room I saw Scott in the living room.

"Hey Ella are you okay did the Alpha do anything to you?" He asks me as he was checking my arms.

"Scott I'm fine, but what I want to know is why were you and Derek there last night at the Blockbuster?" I asked him

"Well Derek is telling me how the Alpha is going to make me kill with him or it'll kill me. Ella I'm scared I don't want to kill nobody" He says and I grab him into a deep hug.

"Scott you're not a killer, even if the Alpha bit you he cannot make you do anything ok? Remember that now come on we have to get to school" I hopped into my car while he got on his bike. Man one day I'm going to get a bike and then we'll be able to race each other to school that will be so much fun. When we get done parking me and Scott walks to Allison's locker. When we get there we see her struggling to put balloons back in the locker

"So is it your birthday today?" Scott asks

"No, No, uh yes please don't tell anybody because I don't want anybody to find out"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asks

"Or me? I love birthdays mainly the cake because I can bake some good cakes" I say

"You can bake?" They both asked in unison

"Yeah down in New York I baked all types of things and sold them in school. I managed to make a business out of it until the principal told me to stop so I had people placed orders and I would make them." I tell them

"Because I'm 17" Allison whispers quietly

"Your 17" Scott says surprised and I punch him in the shoulder

"See that's the reaction I'm trying to avoid" She says

"But sweetie you look so young" I tell her

"Why? I totally get you had to repeat a year because you had to move around a lot right?" Scott says and Allison looks at him with a glare that could send him 20 feet under then she kisses him

"What was that for?" He asks

"For literally being the first person to make that assumption. Everybody is always like what "Did you get held back?" or "Did you ride the short bus?" oh and then there was "Did you have a baby?"

"That's what you do on your birthday?" I ask

"Yeah all day long" She says back

"Then how about we get out of here" Scott says

"Skip class?" Allison asks

"Of course skip class for the day" He says

"Well you're asking somebody who hasn't skipped class once to skip for an entire day?" She says and I laugh

"Girl if you say that all this crap happens to when you're at school on your birthday then go. I'll cover for you and Scott ok? Plus on my way home I'm going to stop at grocery store and get you that cake." I say and we both walk off.

"Just what happens when if you get caught?" Allison asked

"Let's try not and think about that" Scott said as he walked her away. I shooed them away as I headed to class which was the horrible Mr. Harris.

"Just a friendly reminder parent teacher conference are tonight. Students' below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris stopped right in front of Stiles

"Oh he's out sick today Mr. Harris" I tell him

"Oh really with what then?" He asks me

"Umm stomach virus. Yes he has a stomach virus ate some bad burgers last night" Flawless I think to myself. Before Mr. Harris could say anything Jackson walked in and sat down in his seat. We haven't talked since last night and I didn't expect him to come to class. Harris walked over to him and something I couldn't really hear. I began to work the pages assigned to us until Stiles began to talk to me.

"So Ella what happened last night?" He asks me

"Well the Alpha killed another person and almost killed us" I tell him

"But why didn't he attack you guys?" Stiles asked back

"I'm not really sure, when he was behind me I almost felt as if he was examining me" I answer back and he went back to his work. All I could remember where those blood red eyes staring right back at me.

"Mr. Harris can I go to the restroom?" I ask and he gives me a nod. After going to the bathroom and putting some water on my face I come out to see Derek. I quickly push him into a corner

"What the hell Derek?" I asked him

"I just want to ask you something" Derek answered

"Alright then. Speak." I say as relaxed

"What did you see in the video store?" He asked me

"The alpha which really looked like a gigantic wolf" I say

"Alright thanks you want to get out of here?"

"Really ditch school?" He nods at my question

"Ok then let's go but first we're going to get my car see you outside" I said before walking in the girls bathroom. There was a window where you could easily get out of so I climbed on the stall and my way towards the window. Next thing I know I fall down onto the outside. I run towards the parking lot and I see Derek already waiting by my car. He gets in the passenger side and we drive towards his house. I park my car around back just in case. He starts to do some exercises while I sit down on the staircase and read.

"What are you reading?"

"The glass castle by Jeannette Walls it's a very interesting book" I tell him

"Oh really, what is it about?" He asks as he begins to do pull ups with his shirt off.

"It's about a memoir on Jeannette's life while growing up with her family with parent's who didn't raise their kids who basically raise themselves" I tell him

"Cool" He then suddenly stops, picks me up and places me in a closet.

"Derek what the-"I say but he cuts me off

"Don't say anything be quiet there's people outside probably hunters. Keep quiet and don't come out until I give you an all clear" He tells me while I sit down in the old closet. A couple of minutes later I hear the door bust down and hear multiple footsteps

"Anyone home?" A man asked

"Oh he's hear he just not feeling particularly hospitable" A female voice said

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" A younger male voice said

"Really a dog joke?" The female voice said in frustration

"We go in there and that's the best you got, if you want to provoke him say something like to bad your sister bit it before she got her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" She yells. My mouth hung wide open when she said that. I think about going out there but Derek says I can't. So instead I pull out the gun in my bag and wait. I hear a roar and a man screaming and then another scream. I hear another roar followed by a thud. I try to make myself not go out there but just stay and listen.

"Wow this one grew in all the right places" The female voice said

"I don't whether to kill it or lick it" I make a gag noise after that and then suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket. I check the screen to see that it's Stiles. I hear Derek struggling to move and another shock but then another thud. The women laughs

"900,000 volts you never were good with electricity were you? Or fire which is why I'm going to let you on a little secret which can maybe help both of us" The lady says

"Yes your sister was severed into pieces and was used as bait to catch you. Not pleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste but quite true. But here's the part that might kick you in the balls we didn't kill her" She says

"You think I'm lying?" She asks Derek

"It wouldn't be the first time" He says hold up did he know who this bitch was?

"Sweetie well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me then. We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." She says

"You hear that there's no blimps, no upticks, just the steady heart of the cold, hard truth." She says

"We found bite marks on your sister body and what did you think did that? A mountain lion pfft. You might as well believe what you have been thinking all along. The Alpha killed your sister. Now all you have to do is tell us who he is so we can do our thing. Problem solved and everyone can be happen again"

"Unless you don't know either. Which means you just became useless" I hear her gun go off and I duck down hoping the bullets don't hit me. After hearing footsteps I peak out of the door to see everyone gone.

"DEREK!" I yelled and no response. I guess he ran away, I check outside to see if he's really gone. I hope into my car and back home hopefully not getting caught by mom on the way home.

**At the School**

"Where the hell are you get to this school now" Ms. McCall says angrily into her son's phone.

"Let's just get started"

"Ok sure" She replies

"With Ella she's amazing academically I plan to recommend her AP courses. Behaviorally she gets along with all of her teachers and students even saving a child from bullies. But with me she despises to me to her very core. She's an amazing child but she can have some talks on manners. Now with Scott he just seems out of focus. I think this because of his home situation" Mr. Harris said

"Now personally I don't know what you mean by home situation?" She replies

"Specifically lack off an authority figure" He answers

"I'm the authority figure" She answers back

"Sorry let me clarify lack of a male authority figure" He specifies

"Oh we're certainly better off without him in the picture" She says

"And what about Scott and Ella?" He asks

"I think so, I hope so" She replies

"But he's going through some stages a little guiding hand to help her through the changes" He says

"And Ella?" She asks

"Watch her she's going to be doing great things one day"

**A/N: Alright hope you enjoyed this upload. Please give some reviews to let me know about the story. Hopefully I'm doing well in this writing. I also want to thank COCACOLEMAN, for favoring me as an author and the story, and RealmOnshadows for favoring me. Remember to read, review and favorite. This is LastNephalem Out**


	9. Heart Monitor

_A discovery is said to be an accident meeting a prepared mind-Albert Szent-Gyorgyi_

_Chapter 9:Heart Monitor_

Mom was still mad at Scott for missing the parent teacher conference. She sent us out on a grocery run for food and I made sure to get that stuff for Allison's cake. We got all the stuff but Scott lead us to the wrong floor.

"Dammit" He mutters

"Seriously you can't remember where the car was?" I ask. We climb another flight of stairs to find the car. He sits down the grocery and pulls out the keys and started the alarm. I look down to see that the milk rolled out of the bag.

"Shit" I get down on the ground and reach but it rolls back to me with holes on it side. We hear growling and start to run for the exit, I feel that whatever is chasing us is coming closer and closer but we move under a car. Scott put his hand on his heart to calm it down and his face lights up.

"I got an idea" He tells me to turn on the car alarms to confuse whatever was chasing us. He takes one sides and I take the other and we start hopping on the roofs. We run towards the other side and wait a minute. I thought we were in the clear but then Scott's phone goes off.

"Are you serious?" I whisper he tries to turn it off but it's too late hands grab him and pulls him onto the car. I look up to see that the culprit is Derek.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Derek says

"What the hell was that!?" Scott asked as we walked back to the car

"I said I was going to teach you, I didn't say when" Derek replies

"But did you really have to do that?" I ask him

"You scared the crap out of us! We thought we were going to die!" Scott yells but Derek doesn't even acknowledge the yelling

He looks at us "Not yet" he says and keeps walking

"Ok but I was fast right?" Scott asked

"Not fast enough" He responds

"But but the car alarm thing that was smart" He says

"Until your phone rang" He says

"But that was I mean- WOULD YOU JUST STOP" Scott yells and Derek stops and faces him

"What happened last night Stiles dad getting hurt that was my fault, I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me on how to control this" He says. He told me that Mr. Stillisnki almost got ran over

"Look I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten teaching someone who was bitten takes time" Derek explains and I see Scott's face turn to hoplessnes

"I don't even know if I can teach you" He yells

"Then what does he have to then Derek?" I ask him not wanting Scott to hurt himself or anyone else. He wouldn't be able to live with himself

"You have to get rid of distractions" Derek grabs Scott's phone and puts it up to his face

"You see this" The phone shows a missed call from Allison

"This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you get rid of her" I scan Derek's face and he's dead serious

"What just because of her family?" Scott asked and I notice the hint rage in his voice. Derek turns around and throws his phone at the wall shattering it into pieces

"Dude what the hell?" I ask

"You see how you're getting angry that's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift? Get angry by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Derek tells him

"I can get angry" He says

"Not angry enough this the only way I can teach you!" He yells

"So there isn't any other way to control this?" I ask and he doesn't even acknowledge me

"Now can you stay away from here at least till the full moon passed" Derek yells

"I can" He says

"Do you want to live!?" He asks Scott

"Do you want to protect your friends yes or no?"

"Do you want to protect your sister yes or no?" He asks

"Yes if you do this I'll stay away from" He says and Derek walks off. We get back to the car and pack the groceries. Scott stops me before I get into the car

"El can you take me over to Allison's?" He asked

"Yeah why?" I ask back

"Since I'm not going to be able to be with her for a long time I just want to my one last time to be with her" Scott tells me

"Awwwww" I say "Scott they need more people in the world like you come on I'll drive to her house" I say as we hop in the car

"Really?" He asked "And you're not going to tell Derek?"

"Why would I snitch on my own brother?" I ask sarcastically and he just shrugs. We get into the car and drive him a couple of blocks towards Allison's house.

"Stop right here" He says and I press the brake

"Alright have fun" I wave him off as he gets of the car and go back home. When I get to my room I feel dizzy. When I try to focus on my surroundings the world is spinning so fast I feel sick. The world starts go black and I begin to fall. But when I wake up I'm in a whole different place. I'm on the grass and it's warm, I look around and see a large tree in the distance and multiple people looking at me whispering.

"_She has come"_

"_Was she summoned here?"_

"_Has the time has come?" _One of them finally came up and talked to me.

"_Nyralim has been waiting for you child of dust go to him"_ She led me to the path I walked and went towards the walkway. I examined it

"This isn't a walkway this a tree" I say to myself.

"_Come closer, little curiosity…." _This voice is different than the others the voice was male and his voice sounded old but wise.

I look down to see a fall down to a large body of water. Continuing to walk on the tree limb and I found myself in front of a ball of green energy

"_The curious one seeks a way to the Fae, but it has found its way to the boughs of the world tree, instead. Rest, quickling, and I may study you_" The green light said

"Quickling?" I ask "What are you and where am I?" I ask him

"_I am all that you can see. My roots spread to the world. I am Nyralim the World Tree." _Nyralim says

"Alright Nyralim why did you bring me here?"

"_To warn you of the dangers to come to you" _Nyralim says

"What dangers?" I ask

"_During the time of Formality and winter, your very life will change in an instant and that is only the beginning"_ After Nyralim says that everything starts to fade

"Wait what's happening!?" I start to panic again

"_You will come back once you have changed into who you truly are Katrina_" As Nyralim finishes the world goes dark again and I begin to fall. When I wake up I look to see that I'm on my bed and Scott and Derek in front of me.

"Owwww" I moan in pain rubbing my head

"Oh thank god you're awake" Scott gives me a death hug I try to return

"Scott your crushing me right now" I struggle to say

"What happened to you? When we both got in you were passed out on the floor.

"Well…." I began to explain my whole ordeal with the fall, the transporting and my talk with Nyralim.

"And that's it" I say sitting Indian style in my bed. They both looked shocked to say anything

"So let me get this straight" Derek tries to process my whole stitaution "You fell into a different universe, talked to a tree who told you to beware the "Formality in Winter" and then you woke up back here" He says

"Yeah but here's the thing he knew my real name" I say

"Katrina? I thought only me, you, mom, and Stiles knew your real name" Scott said

"Yeah but how did Nyralim know it?" Derek asked

"I don't know but listen I'm tired and apparently since you're here that mean something happened so spill" Derek sighed and told me about the Alpha after putting a spiral on the car and then he left. I went straight to bed after that. Next day at school when we walked into class Stiles was still giving Scott the silent treatment

"You still not talking to Scott?" I ask him and he nods

Scott sighs deeply "Ok well can you at least tell me if your dad's okay. I mean just a bruise right? Just soft tissue damage? How big?" He asks. Stiles still gives him silence

"You know I feel bad right?" He says

"Ok what if I told you I'm still trying to figure this out and I went to Derek for help" Stiles looks at me giving me a irritated look

"Ella if I was talking to Scott tell him you're an idiot for trusting him but obviously I'm not talking to you" Stiles said and then it just awkward silence. Stiles who couldn't resists the problem turns around

"What did he say?" He ask

"So he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked

"Yeah" Scott replies

"Excuse me but every time you get angry you almost kill someone and that someone is usually me or El" Stiles says and I remember back to the locker room incident

"Well if he can teach I have to be able to control it" Scott says

"Well how's he gonna be able to teach you that?" He asks

"I don't know and he probably doesn't know either" Scott said

"Ok then when do you see him again" Stiles asked

"I don't know he said to get through the day and act cool-"Scott says but Stiles pulls him into a stop

"When?" he asks

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work" He says

"After work well then that gives us to the end of the school day" Stiles says

"To do what?" We both ask

"To teach you myself" Stiles says after walking off. We went to class and I see Allison reading a book

"Hey Allison what's that?" I ask her

"It's a book about one of my family ancestors slaying a wolf" She says

"Wolf? Can I see it please" I ask

"Sure here" Allison hands me the book talking about La Bête du Gévaudan and how one of the Argent's slaying it. I turn the book and see the picture that it was given. It looked just like the Alpha those same red eyes and black fur. Allison's family has been hunting werewolves for a long time.

"Ella you alright? You look a little pale" Allison asks me with concern in her voice

I give her a nod "Yeah I'm fine oh here I wanted to give you this" I dig around and give her cupcake

"It's a vanilla cupcake with strawberry filling" I tell her. She takes a bite of it and her face brightens up

"Ella this is sooooooo good" She says

"Well thank you darling but put away before Lesher tries to make you throw it away" I say and she puts it back the box. After class we go to lunch and Allison is showing the book to Lydia.

"I think the book is making it more obvious" Stiles said

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked

"Yeah it's coming together" I tell him. He was going to be in for a surprise

"So do you not hate me anymore?" Scott asked Stiles

"No I don't hate you. But your crap ruined my life so I have to do something about it. Plus I'm a better Yoda then Derek" Stiles add

"Yeah you teach me" Scott says

"Your Yoda I will be" Stiles imitates his voice and I suppres some laughter earning a look from the boys.

"See I said it backwards-" Stiles begins to say but was cut off by Derek

"Yeah I get it" He says and Stiles gets up while snatching the world history book. Scott tries to cover himself while hiding from Allison

"Allison, Scott can't talk right now he has to go do studying for biology but he'll talk to you later" I say while rushing up to the boys. After getting my coat we head outside for the practice. Stiles pulls out something and gives it to Scott.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitor for the track team?" Scott asks

"Yeah I borrowed it" I say

Scott gives me a look "You stole it"

"Temporarily taken for tests. Coach uses these when he jogs so your going to where that for the rest of the day" I say

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asks

"That I stole" I say bluntly

"Why?" Scott asks

Stiles begins to explain "Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you're playing lacrosse, with Allison, or getting angry with this maybe you can control your heart rate" Stiles finshes

"Like the Incredible Hulk" Scott says he always has to put in simpler terms

"Yeah like the incredible hulk" I say

"Ok now put the strap on" I say and Stiles begins to tie him up. In retaliation of being ignored Stiles is going to use this oppurtuity to help out Scott and get his anger out. He begins to hurl balls aggresivley at him. One after another he gets hit he the phone starts to go off.

"Well when I got angry I got more stronger" He says

"Then that means Derek was right anger makes you stronger" I say

"That also mean I have to stop hanging out with Allison" He says

"Why because you love her?" Stiles asks

"No because she makes me weak" They go to the locker room while I head back inside the school. When I go to class I tune out everything they say.

"_Your life will change Katrina for better or worse" Nyralim says. I look around and I see that I'm still in class and everything still going on._

"_How are you speaking to me?"_

"_Before you come to school bring your gun you will need it for these events" Before I could say anything Nyralim leaves and the sound starts to comeback._

I texted Scott to meet me out front but he said he got into detention. So I ended up driving home and just watching TV for a while. I also went in my room and pulled my gun from its hiding spot. I start to examine it a custom model of a 9mm pistol his weapon has an image of Our Lady of Guadalupe, a well known Catholic figure and a representation of the biblical Woman of the Apocalypse, painted on the pearl grips of the firearm. The entire body of the pistol is engraved with ivy and floral details, with a polished nickel finish. It was a gift from my father who got from a priest in which that this gun would keep me safe from any dangers. Turning to look at my phone I see that Stiles calling me

"Yeah what is it Stiles?" I ask

"I'm about to pick you up Scott and Derek are at the school and they need help" He says I put two clips in my Scott Pilgrim Vs The World Ramona messenger bag and wait out on the porch. Stiles pulls up and drives us to the school.

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles says

I nod "I couldn't agree with you more"

"Could you think of a better idea?" Scott asked

"Well I usually ignore the problem until eventually just goes away" Stiles answers

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott says and I grab the bolt cutters from the trunk. We see Derek pulling up and walk over to him

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks

"He's in the back" Derek says we all look into the car to see Deaton sleeping or passed out in the back

"Well he looks unusually peaceful" I say. We begin to walk towards the school

"Ay ay ay what are you doing?" Derek asked us

"You said I was linked to the Alpha, I'm going to see if your right" We walk towards the doors and I get the bolt cutters to snap of the lock. We walk into the office

"Okay one question what happens if the Alpha doesn't show up?" I ask

"I don't know" Scott answers back

"Then what if he does shows up" I say

"I don't know" He says again

"Well this is a wonderful plan" Stiles said as he works with the intercom

"Alright you said when a wolf howls he's giving his location to his pack" Scott looks at Stiles

"Yeah but if you howl does that make you apart of his pack?" Stiles asks

"I hope not" Scott says

"Yeah us too" I say. We give him the mike and what I thought was going to be a howl turned out to be the screech of a dying cat.

"Scott you sounded like a dying cat" I say

"What do I do how am I supposed to do this?!"

"Look your calling the Alpha be a werewolf not a teen wolf" Stiles says. Scott gives a deep breath and unleashes a howl which I feel vibrating my bones.

"I'm going to kill both you! What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school" Derek yells

"Sorry I didn't know it was going to be that loud" Scott says

"Yeah it was loud and awesome!" Stiles says

"And a little dumb" I add

"Shut up" Derek said. I look over him to see the door open

"What did you do with Deaton?" I asked

"I didn't do anything" Derek replies but then I see claws coming through his stomach lifting him up into the air blood pouring from his mouth with the Alpha looking dead at us.

"GO GO RUN" We all run back into the school and lock the door.

**A/N: Hopefully you all enjoy this update my next chapter will be a double header this chapter and Night School will be both on chapter 9. Thanks for reading and please review like it's seriously not that tough to have something say about this story. So remember to read review and follow. This is the LastNephalen Out**


	10. Night School

Hyperventilating from the intense sprint we broke out into we ran inside the school.

"Lock it!" I yell as I went try to calm myself down. Derek just died and the Alpha just trapped us in school

"Does it look like I have key?" Stiles yells

"Do with anything then!" I yell. We look outside to see the bolt cutters on the ground

"Stiles no" But he doesn't stop he just goes out. When we look I see the Alpha coming from behind the door. As he makes his way towards the bolt cutters we see the Alpha coming out between the cars. We bang on the door as hit runs towards Stiles. He manages to get back inside while the Alpha disappeared again. We put the cutters in between the handles

"That will hold will it?" Scott asked

"Probably not" Stiles answer. In the distance we hear howling and we run into the nearest classroom.

"Wait wait this isn't going to keep it out and it may be your boss" Stiles rushes to say

"What?" Scott said

"Deaton, The Alpah, your boss murdered Derek just killed him minutes ago"

"It can't be" I say

"Scott, Ella reason with me he disappears ten seconds later the Alpha shows up and tosses Derek 20 feet in the air"

"That's not him"

"He killed Derek" Stiles said

"Derek can't be dead he just can't be" I say. I refuse to believe he dead he's stronger than that

"Blood poured out of his mouth that doesn't exactly qualify him for living. He's dead and were next"

"OK just what do we do!?" Scott says

"Get to my Jeep and when we get out of here you think about quitting your job" We all nod and start to run towards the window

"Wait I do't kow if the school is climate controlled" Stiles asked

"Then we break it" Scott says

"That'll make a lot of noise" I say

"Then we'll have to run really fast" Scott says and he looks over to the jeep

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" He asks we both look over

"It's bent nothing's wrong with it" Just then a rock comes crashing through the windows. When we look at it it's actually the engine

"That's my battery" Stiles says but we pull him back

"He could be right outside" I tell him

"He is right outside" Stiles said

"Look just let me take a look outside" Scott says and he peeks his head back uo

"No" He says

"Now let's move" I say

"Wait this way somewhere without windows" I say

"This whole building has windows" Stiles says

"The locker room" We begin to run down the halls towards the locker room

"Call your dad" Scott tells Stiles

"And tell him what?" He asks

"That there's a gas leak, fire, whatever if the parking lot is filled with cop cars it'll take off" Scott says

"What if it doesn't" Stiles asked "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad" He says

"They have guns" Scott says

"Derek had to be shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet to take him down remember that?" Stiles said

"We have to make a run for it then" Scott says

"There's nothing around the school for a mile" I say

"What about Derek's car?" I ask

"That could work we get the keys off his body, get the car and drive out of here" I give Stiles an irritated look

"And him" I say

"Fine whatever" We walk towards the door and Scott stops us

"I hear something" He says and we all hide in lockers. We look and see the janitor. We both try to shush hi,

"Please listen to us" I say but he pushes out. The problem he gets pulled back in. But we leave anyway

"I'm not dying here I'm not dying at school" I say

"No one's going to die" Scott yells

"What does it want?" Stiles asked

Scott takes a deep breath "Derek says that the Alpha is stronger with a pack" He stops and turns to see the Alpha staring at us on the rooftops. It runs towards us and crashes through the window and we start to run again. We make a sharp left down the stairs and through the doors until we get to the basement

"Alright we have to do something"

"What" I asked

"Anything" Stiles goes in his pocket and takes out his keys. Throwing over to distract the Alpha we ran out of the room and barricaded it. The Alpha banged on the door in retaliation

"Come on get a across" Scott climbs over the desk and gets to the other side. I was about to run when Stiles began to look

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just want to get a look at it plus it's trapped it's not going to get out" Stiles begins to climb on the desk and look through the opening

"Yeah were not scared of you" Stiles said

"Dude shut up we're running around a damn school at night and you're telling the monster that you're not scared" The Alpha banged the door causing Stiles to fall back

"No I'm not scared of-"Stiles got cut off by the Alpha banging on the door

"'I'm not scared of you because we're out here and you're in there" After Stiles finished we hear a bunch of debris falling and we look inside to see a hole in the roof. We all slowly look up and see the roof starting to give in.

"RUN" I yell and we take off running again. Scott stops dead in his tracks

"Scott what's wrong?" I ask

"Do you hear that it sounds like a phone ringing" Scott answers back

Stiles began to talk "A phone whose -"

"Wait I recognize the ringer it's Allison she's in the school" Scott says

"Do you have your phone" I asked he shakes his head and I grab mines out of my pocket

"Ella do-"

"No it's me where are you?" Scot answers

"I'm at the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?" Allison asked back

"Where are you right now?" Scott asked

"On the first floor"

"Where are you exactly" He asked growing impatient

"At the swimming pools" Allison answered

"Get to the lobby go now"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" She said and she hung up

"Alright let's go" We all started to make our way towards the lobby. We stopped at corners to check if the Alpha was down the hall our still in the vents. We eventually got to the lobby and we saw Allison running towards us

"Why are you here?" Scott asked

"Because you asked me here" Allison answers

"What?" Allison shows us her phone where someone told her to be here

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked

"Because he didn't" I say.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked

"No Jackson did"

"Wait Jackson is here?" I asked

Allison started to get confused "Look can you please tell me what's going on". Her phone rang

"Hey where are you?" Just then Lydia, Jackson, and Kiara

"Thank god" Lydia said as she walked towards us

"What's going on" Kiara asked and then we started to hear creaking in the vent. Everyone looked up as the creaking got louder

"Run" Scott yells and we all run towards the stairs with the Alpha falling through the roof. We all ran down the hallway to the lunch room

"Help me block the doors" Scott said and Jackson went over to help him

"Not here" Stiles said to him.

"Scott what was that, who was that? What came through the celling?" Allison asked

"Just help me barricade the doors" He says back me, Allison, Lydia, and Bree moved the chairs toward the barricade

"Guys just listen to me" I ignored him and put more stuff up

"Can we just wait a second?"

"Stiles talking can we hang on one second please?" We started to move more chairs towards the door

"HELLO" Stiles yelled and we all look at him

"Ok then nice work everyone now what should we do on 20 foot wall of windows?" As he shows us. Oh shit we just barricaded ourselves in the place where we are most vulnerable at

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on because I'm am freaking out here" Kiara said. Scott moved away from Allison and moved his way toward the table. Scott gives me and Stiles a look and for a split second I was going to tell them what was really going on because this is a life or death situation. They should have the right to know what's happening but instead Stiles said something

"Someone killed the janitor" He tells the group

"What?" Allison asked

"Yeah the janitor is dead" He says

"What is he talking about is this a joke" Allison asked she looked at Scott who wasn't giving any eye contact

"Who killed him?" Jackson stammered

"No, no it was just a mountain lion" Lydia said

"No it wasn't a mountain lion" Kiara told her

"Then what was it? What does it want" Allison asked again.

"What's happening?" Kiara said

"SCOTT!" Allison yelled

"I-I don't know if we go out there he's going to kill us" He said

"Us? He's going to kill us" Kiara said who looked like she was about to cry

"Who's going to kill us?" Allison asked and when she looked around for an answer she got restless

"Who is it?" She asked. Should we tell them?

"It was Derek. Derek Hale" Scott said

"What?" I asked. He pinned the blame on Derek a person who I don't know is dead or alive

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked

"Uh are you sure?" Allison asked I wanted to say something but Stiles grabbed my hand as if he knew what I was going to say. He shook his head in a no manner and I took my arm from his grip

"Yes" He said

"But the mountain lion-"Lydia said

"NO! Derek killed him" Scott said

"Everyone?" Allison asked

"Yes the guy in the video store, the bus driver, starting with his own sister" He said. I was done with him he lying but why couldn't you have said something else? I feel tears forming in my eyes but I brush them off.

"He's in here with us and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too" Scott said. After a moment of silence Jackson spoke up

"Call the cops"

"No" Stiles answered

"Are you kidding me" He asked

"I mean no do you want to hear it in Spanish? NO" He said

"Look Derek killed three people and we don't know what he's armed with" Stiles explained

"Your dad is stocked with the entire sheriff's apartment" He said

"I'm calling" Lydia aid and as Stiles went to get her off Jackson came right up at him. I and Scott both held him back

"Yes were in Beacon Hills high school were trapped and we need you to-"Lydia got cutoff and put her phone away

"She hang up on me" She said

"Wait the police hanged up on you?" Allison asked

"She said she got a tip there was going to be a prank call at the high school she said if I called again she was going to trace the call and have me arrested" Lydia explained

"Then call again" Allison said angrily

"No they'll look up your records and they'll go to your house before they come here" Stiles said

"Then what is this why does Derek want to kill us" Everyone started to look at Scott again

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked

"Was he the one who sent out the text?" Kiara asked

"No" He answered

"Then what does he want?" Allison asked

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott yells and turns around. I and Stiles walk over to him

"Hey nice way to throw Derek under the bus" Stiles said

"What I didn't know what else to do and if he is dead we don't have to worry about it" Scott said

"He isn't dead!" I yelled and they look at me with confusion

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked me

"Look the Alpha isn't going to kill us" I said

"Derek told me the Alpha wanted revenge" Scott explained

"On who?" Stiles asked

"On Allison's family that's why it texted her" I said

"Ok Asshats new plan Stiles calls his worthless dad and he come get us out. Everyone fine with that?" Jackson said. Stiles looked so annoyed right now like he wanted to hit Jackson

"Just call your dad and tell him anything please" Scott begged

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles said. When nothing happened Jackson began to walk over

"Look give me the phone" Jackson grabbed Stiles shoulders and then Stiles punched the shit out of him

"Daaammmmnnn" Kiara said I looked at her and she gave me shrug. Allison ran over to Jackson

"Jackson are you okay" Allison asked and she looked over at us. Stiles reluctantly pulled out his phone and began to call his dad

"Dad it's me and it's your voice mail look we need you to get us-"A loud bang on the doors signaled that the Alpha found us

"We're at the school dad we're at the school". The bolts started to turn out

"The kitchen leads towards the stairwell

"Which only goes up" I says

"Up is better than here" Stiles said and we bolt towards the kitchen. Running up the stairs and through the hallway we found ourselves in the chemistry lab. I put a chair under the handle

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked

"5 people" He says

"Five I barley could fit in the back" Kiara said

"What about this" I said and lead them toward the door

"This leads to the roof we can go down through the fire escape in minutes" I said

"That's dead bolted" Stiles said

"We can use the janitor's keys" I tell him

"Which are in his dead body" Stiles informed

"I'm getting the key" Scott said

"No I'm going to go with you" I tell him

"Are you serious?" Allison asked

"Yeah this is the only way we're going to get out of here"

"You two are going out there unarmed without anything" She said

"Not exactly" I pull out my gun from my bag and load it. Scott grabs a pointer from the wall

"What it's better than nothing"

"There's something else" Lydia said looking to the chemicals

"What we're going to throw acid on it?" Kiara said

"No everything is in there to make a Molotov cocktail" She said and we all look at her

"What? I read it in a magazine" She said

"We don't have a key to that too" Stiles tell us. I point the gun and aim it at the glass and fire. BANG I blew the lock right off and they got to work. Lydia began mixing chemicals and started to work

"Hand me the sulfuric acid" Lydia said and Jackson gave it to her

"No you guys are not going out there" She said

"Look we can't wait around here waiting for Stiles dad" Scott said

"You both can die he killed three people" She said

"And we're next we have to do something" I said

"Scott you're a horrible liar because you've been lying the whole night so please don't go" We began to walk off but Allison grabbed Scott and kissed him. Kiara walked up towards me

"Be careful" She said and I gave her a nod. We walk out of the door and begin to move.

"You didn't have to come" Scott tells me

"I'm not going to let you go out here by yourself so don't give me that crap" I said. As we walk in the gym we look around to see if it was there. We walk towards the bleachers and walked under it. I hear a creaking noise and look back but keep moving forward. Scott stops and feel a drop of something on my face, I look up to see the janitor's body

"Oh shit" I whisper. Scott climbs the railing to get the keys and tries to grab, then the bleachers start to move back

"Scott hurry" I whisper and he manages to grab it. We both run out of the bleachers and rolling away before getting crushed to death

"Alright let's get back" I said as we begin to run towards the stairs. Scott stops and begins to clutch his head

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked him as he leaned toward the wall.

"Scott?" He looked at me with his faced shifted

"Look you don't want to do this they are your friends okay? Please stop" I tell he keeps going

"Allison is in there ok. Allison is in there you want to protect her okay so please stop" He pauses and falls towards the ground he looks up at me

"Hey you're okay" I tell him as I bring him into a hug

"Thank you" He tells me but then I see him the Alpha looking right towards us and into a run. I push Scott out of the way and begin to fire my gun. But in an instant I feel the claws going deep into my side as he throws me against the wall

"ELLA NOOO" Scott yells as the Alpha runs away Scott rushes towards me and I try to focus in on his face with everything starting to fade out.

"Ella just focus on me okay just focus on me. SOMEONE HELP US" He yells. I try to talk but it seems that I couldn't speak. I hear the sirens pulling up at the school so Stiles dad came good I thought they'll be safe. My eyes start to get weary and then the world around me fades to black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Will Ella survive her fatal wound? I just want to say that this was my favorite chapter to right because the fear in this chapter was just wonderful. And I would love to have your comments on the Nyralim forshadowing. Hope you all enjoyed this is LastNephalem out**


	11. UPDATE

So hello guys you may have wonder why I haven't updated. It's because of the lack of feedback that I haven't received. The last review that I received was at chapter 2. So here's the deal, I'm not updating this story any further unless I get some reviews. Yes it may be whiney but when you write a story that takes about a good part of your day you kinda want some review on it to see if its good or not. So no update until reviews got it? ThisLastNephalem Out


End file.
